The heart hides what you can't say but the eyes
by Lotus-Curse
Summary: Just a little fic I wrote for two friends of mine since they LOVE that pairing, and so do I.


**~ The heart hides what you can't say but the eyes say what you try to hide ~**

One shot fic

Quote not mine...

TykixLavi

KandaxAllen

I've noticed. He thought I didn't, but I did.

They way he would space out when he was alone, I watched him closely as he would laugh that idiot laugh, smile and grin like nothing…but I've noticed. It was all fake. I should know since I had seen the same mask I had seen on Allen, Lavi was suffering from the inside, just like the sprout was way back when.

I leaned up against the wall in the hallway as I watched the redhead, standing there as his green eyes just staring into nothing in particular…the only thing that I could think of was that he was thinking of HIM. I watched him as I had done with Allen, he would be lost in thought when there was no one around, thinking deeply that he looked almost like a statue as he stood still….baka usagi, someone will see you if you don't put your damn self together, especially with Bookman.

I then moved away from the wall, he didn't notice me since I was in the shadows; I also wanted to give him some space as well. I knew how it was to be so close to that someone you cared so deeply, yet have them so far away.

But I know….I've seen him…and that Noah.

As I walked away silently, my thoughts went back to my moyashi; how he would do the same thing as the rabbit, act all happy and grinning while deep down he was crying. I could see it in those silver eyes just how I could see it into that emerald orb. He wanted to see him…he needed to see him.

I was fortunate and blessed (if I believe that) Allen pulled through, he and I are bonded and we were together still despite being looked down on by several of our so called comrades, allies…as well as the higher ups and the Vatican. But I didn't give a fuck…and they knew that, they couldn't do anything to jeopardize our lives since we were still in a war and THEY needed US…not the other way.

"Yuu-chan!" I heard that annoying voice and I figured I would humor him, not that he would know. I turned around and glared.

"Baka usagi! Don't call me by that goddamn name, don't you fucking listen!"

"Aww, so mean." He pouted and I rolled my eyes in annoyance, no matter how many times I try to use violence against him so he would never leave me alone…it never worked. Damn masochist.

"What the fuck do you want anyway?"

"Uh...oh right, Komui has a mission for us and moyashi-chan…the sprout is already at the office so since you're my bestie bestie I figured, let me go get him."

"Oh for the love of…" I growled and pushed him away as I head towards the supervisor's office with the damn annoying rabbit on my heel.

We got there, I sat quickly next to my sprout as the Komui handed up our handouts, and we needed to leave immediately as there was some innocence in Portugal. With all the akuma attacks, most likely there would be a Noah close by.

I saw Lavi stiffen on the corner of my eye at the information…Portugal…Noah, it only meant one thing…HE was there. But soon he quickly calmed down that none of the other two saw. But I did.

We went to get ready, packed our belongings and headed straight to the train station; once there we were escorted by our finder before taking us to our car. The ride was long, but at least it went smoothly, the rabbit and the sprout would do things to keep themselves occupied and not bother me as much.

After a day of travel, we finally got to Lisbao, Portugal; it was already night with the sky clear, full moon and only a handful of stars adoring the night sky. As we hopped out of the train, we already saw some akumas already attacking one of the smaller towns. We rushed towards the battlefield as our finder took care of communicating to HQ about the attacks.

Hours had passed when we finally finished off the entire treat that consumed the town, there were only but a handful of survivors as most of the buildings were destroyed. I went to check on Allen, he selfishly shield a few of the townsfolk as an akuma attacked, he was bleeding and hurt but he kept smiling as he made sure that the survivors were ok. Damn that brat, I'm going to have to give him that talk again….but I'm just relieved that he was alright.

Then I turned to look for the idiot rabbit, seeing that he was staring at something in the shadows and his weapon was drawn, I immediately took out Mugen ready to rush to his side as Allen made sure the survivors were out of harm's way. But then I stopped when I saw his face…it was a look of surprise, anger and…relieved. I narrowed my eyes to see what he was staring at as he slowly lowered his hammer as a figured came out of the shadows.

"Lavi!" I called out for him but he didn't hear me since all his attention was on that tall, well dressed Noah. I scowled but I kept my distance as I watch over my comrade.

"Hello bunny boy…" the curly haired one said as he approached the bookman.

"Ty…Tyki…"

I moved quietly and undetected towards one of the alleyways of a crumbled building as I keep my eyes on the rabbit; I narrow my eyes at Tyki as he slowly approached the redhead, I gripped Mugen tightly in my hand as I readied myself for anything that bastard will do.

"I missed you…" the Noah said as his golden eyes glint softly from the moonlight; his voice…oddly enough was not filled with malice like he usually talk right before attacking.

I saw him flinched as Tyki was just in front of him, I felt a bit anxious as we all know what type of ability the bastard had but…as I then saw Lavi look up into Tyki's eyes…I saw unshed tears.

"You know…this…this is preposterous, this is not…We can't do this and…and…"

He kept saying as a few crystal tears cascaded down his face before dropping his head; I stiffen when a gloved hand gently lifted his chin and gently lifted the redhead's face.

"I know…but I can't stop thinking about that gorgeous emerald eye, your soft smile and laugh…you are what keeps me human, I don't want to lose that or…I will die…I lost so much already and I don't want to lose the most important thing in this world…Lavi Bookman…I love you."

Lavi gasped as his eye widen in shock as he heard those words, making me believe that he never heard it before; I then see him gritted his teeth and look away before taking a few steps away from the Noah.

"Don't! Don't you dare say…"

"I love you…"

"TYKI STOP IT!"

"No." The curly haired one said calmly as his golden orbs never left the other, "I will keep saying it…I don't care what happens to me, I just want you to hear it…believe it or not but I do love you."

I look away as I remember that time when Allen and I went through something similar, I didn't want the brat to get close to me, but he insisted…and insisted until I finally...

"I lo….love you too…."

I blinked out of my thoughts before I turn to see Lavi slowly approaching Tyki; I too gave into my feelings as I knew that even thou there will be those that against Allen and I, we still were going to be together.

"I love you so much it hurts and…"

"Sshh…" Tyki gently caressed the redhead's cheek and grasped his hand, "Come…let's just…talk for a bit. I know that samurai boy wouldn't mind, don't you?" He spoke.

I stiffen as I didn't think he knew I was there, but I kept to myself and stayed where I was. I could see Lavi looking over where he thought I was and I saw the gratefulness in that green eyes. I sighed and slowly nodded before looking away. With that the two left quietly.

"You know, that was nice of you, Yuu."

I snorted as I turned to the brat of my life.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I scowled and crossed my arms as I then saw the moyashi grinning.

"Yeah yeah, come…lets finish this mission so we can go home…and give Lavi some privacy."

I sighed and turned to my sprout, as I looked into his eyes and I knew what Lavi and Tyki were going through, it wasn't the same per say but like them…it was going to be hard for them to keep a relationship but at least they know, like I know…it would be worth it if it meant to be with the one that I loved.

"Come on sprout….lets go."

I grasped my beloved's small hand and stepped into the shadows.


End file.
